Love You More
by AtLoLevad
Summary: It's a snow day in Seattle and Jo and Alex spend some quality time together indoors


Jo turned down the heat on a pot of chili. She sniffed cautiously at it and wrinkled her nose.

"Well, I hope we don't die," she muttered and put the lid on the pot. A peek out the kitchen window showed her that it was still snowing furiously. So furiously, in fact, that she could barely see Alex out on the sidewalk.

He was probably cursing up a storm as he shoveled snow from the driveway.

Jo started a pot of coffee for him and curled up on the couch with her textbooks. She tugged the afghan around her shoulders and dug her socked feet in between the couch cushions.

She had one more test to pass and then she'd be an attending. So now all of her free time went to studying. Studying and sex with Alex, that is.

Jo's lips turned up involuntarily when she remembered just how Alex had woken her up that morning to celebrate their day off.

The slamming door startled Jo from her thoughts and she looked up.

"Oh my god," she gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Don't even start with me Wilson," Alex growled, shaking snow from his head.

His entire body was covered in white powder; chunks of it were starting to melt off from the heat.

"Don't worry. I'll be," Jo started to giggle, "Cool about it."

"Argh!" Alex shouted, tossing his sodden scarf in Jo's direction. She yelped and ducked, even as the wool hit her shoulder.

"Alex! My textbooks!" She groaned, wiping water droplets away from the pages.

"Sorry," he smirked, shedding his coat and jeans and dropping them in a wet, icy pile on the floor.

He shivered and rubbed his hands against his arms, "Warm me up?"

Jo knew immediately what he was planning.

"No!" She shrieked, laughing madly as she dropped the textbook to the floor and tried to scramble away from Alex's hands.

"Come on!" He laughed, "I'm cold, I need to be warmed up."

He lunged forward and caught Jo around the waist. She gasped in shock as he pressed his cold nose to the back of her neck.

"Aleeeeex," she groaned, feeling her sweatshirt get wet from where the ice was melting off of his hair.

"Joooooo," he mimicked her, pressing kisses to her exposed shoulder.

She laughed and swatted his hands away as they moved underneath her top, "Your coldness is not welcome here."

"Come on," Alex teased, "You love my hands."

His icy fingers moved down her stomach and Jo shivered. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his cheeks.

She could feel Alex smile against her lips, so Jo pressed herself closer to him.

"We might as well do this right," Jo said after they broke apart.

"Right?" Alex said lazily, eyes half shut.

"Mmhm," Jo hummed, smacking him in the stomach with a throw pillow.

"Oomph," Alex grunted as the pillow made contact, "what was that for?"

Jo grinned at him and stretched off the couch, "It's the beginnings of our pillow fort. Get a move on, Karev."

She bounced over to their bed and began throwing their pillows and blankets to the floor.

"A pillow fort?" Alex raised his eyebrows as he watched his girlfriend work.

"It's snowing and we have a day off," Jo said, aiming at Alex's head with a pillow. He dodged it deftly.

"So...a pillow fort?" He clarified.

Jo nodded, "Come on, it'll be fun!"

Alex looked at the pile of pillows and blankets on the floor, thinking. "I've never actually made a pillow fort before." He admitted this slowly, as if Jo would judge him.

"Really?" Jo said, and Alex got ready to get defensive, but she continued, "Me neither! Awww, we're each other's firsts."

She cracked herself up with that line and Alex couldn't help but laugh with her. He teased her affectionately, "Since I'm your first, I'll go easy on you."

He started pulling the blankets towards the middle of the living room and began constructing a fort.

* * *

Jo beamed as she took in their pillow fort.

"We did good," she said, tucking her body under Alex's arm. He pulled her close and dropped his hand to rest on the curve of her hip.

"Should we test it out?" Alex asked.

"Oh yeah!" Jo grinned and launched herself inside the elaborate pillow and blanket fort. Alex followed, laughing and pulling at her shirt.

Jo crawled onto Alex's lap and kissed him quickly.

"What was that for?"

"For building a fort with me," she leaned her forehead against his, "For loving me."

Alex titled his chin to kiss Jo, "It's not easy, but I work at it."

She smacked at his arm, "For that you don't get any of my chili."

"Promise?" Alex teased, ducking as Jo's fist came at his shoulder. She had her mouth open in shock.

"I am *so* offended right now, Karev," she shook her head, frowning. But her eyes were sparkling with barely repressed laughter.

Jo crawled out of the fort, "I'm getting myself chili and hot chocolate. I'll let you join me if you promise to be nice."

Alex called after her, "You know I'm never nice and you love me anyway."

"Eh..." Jo called back, anticipating Alex's shout of protest.

"Hey! I shoveled the sidewalk so you don't fall!"

Jo returned to the fort with two bowls, "And I'm so glad you did. Now pop in a movie. I'm not wasting this day off."

Alex took his bowl of chili and flicked through the movie stations, landing on some action movie neither of them had seen yet.

Jo curled against his side and they tucked into the chili.

Almost immediately, Alex spit it back into his bowl.

"This is -" he started.

"Disgusting," Jo finished, sadly looking down at her bowl, "I don't know what went wrong."

"You just can't cook," Alex said solemnly, winking at his girlfriend when she snapped her head over to look at him.

Jo started to laugh, "I really can't. I'm a terrible girlfriend."

"Good thing I make a mean grilled cheese," Alex nudged her side, "You won't starve with me around."

Jo pushed her bowl of chili to the side and crawled to straddle Alex's lap.

"Love you," she said, a small smile playing on her lips, arms locked around his neck.

Alex leaned forward and kissed her, his hands resting at her waist.

"Love you more," he replied simply.

* * *

 **A/N: A quick Jolex oneshot that I've been working on for a couple days. I've been super crazy busy so all of my writing is kind of on the back burner.**

 **As always, my tumblr (thewintersoldierdisaster) is open to prompts and general chatting! :)**

 **Drop me a review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
